doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who vs Star Wars
Doctor Who vs Star Wars is a Doctor Who movie. It crossovers star wars. Plot When Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Chewbacca are going on a joy ride in the millenium falcon they are attacked by daleks and their ship loses many parts. They get sucked into a vortex and crash on Earth in the UK. The millenium falcon is ruined and they are very angry. They were having fun until those daleks destroyed their ship. Then all of a sudden the tardis appears. The Sixth Doctor and Peri Brown show up. And for some reason Jamie is with them. The Doctor and his friends talk to Han Solo and his friends. They get in an arguement about whos show is better (Obviously Doctor who is better! Thats my opinion but possibly its a fact!) So then they get into a big fight. Luke Skywalker fights Jamie. The Doctor fights Han Solo and Chewbacca. Peri fights Princess Leia. Jamie's knife gets chopped in half by Luke Skywalker. Luke laughs at Jamie because hes got no weapon and he can kill him now. Jamie pulls out a magic alien technology orb thingy and throws it at Luke. Luke gets electricuted with the orbs magical lightning powers and his lightsaber falls out of his hands and he drops dead. The orbs power turned his whole body green. Jamie now has a lightsaber. Princess Leia tries to kill Peri and then Jamie chops her head off with Luke's lightsaber. Peri knocks out Chewbacca. Now Han Solo's comrades are all defeated and he is outnumbered. "Ha ha ha looks like you're outnumbered! We've won and you've lost! Get him Peri!" The doctor said. Peri tackled Han Solo. The doctor and Jamie tackle Han Solo. They all beat him up. Afterwards Han Solo has a black eye and a bloody lip an bloody nose. His clothes have grass stains and dirt stains on them. His hair is also messed up. Then all of a sudden Davros, The Daleks, Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, and the stormtroopers show up. They have a big battle. The stormtroopers and the daleks kill eachother. Emperor Palpatine fights Davros. Emperor Palpatine tries to slice Davros in half with a red lightsaber but then Davros electricutes him. Darth Vader kills the supreme dalek. Then he kills Davros. The stormtroopers have killed most of the daleks. But then the cyberman show up and kill all the stormtroopers. Jamie fights Darth Vader with his lightsaber. He gets killed by Darth Vader. Then the doctor takes his blue lightsaber and fights Darth Vader. He kicks the sith lord in his stomach causing him to drop his lightsaber and lose the battle. The doctor revives Jamie by doing CPR on him. The doctor and Jamie and Peri spot the master. The master has arrived. He kills Darth Vader with his laser screwdriver. Han Solo comes and he tries to shoot the master but he gets zapped with the laser screwdriver. Yoda shows up. He kills the cybermen and the remaining daleks but then a surviving dalek came and zapped him with a dalek death ray. Yoda dies because of this. Obi Wan Kenobi kills the dalek. Obi Wan fights the master and then he kills him. Obi Wan then got ran over by a dalek ship. Then Jack Harkness shows up which doesn't make any sense at all and then he shoots Obi Wan down. Then the master has regenerated and he shoots Jack with his laser screwdriver, sending him to his death. Jamie sees the second doctor and his tardis and then he goes to the tardis. The tardis runs over the master and the rest of the daleks. All of the daleks are dead now. But then Davros somehow came back to life. more to be added Category:Crossovers Category:Doctor Who movies Category:Stories featuring the Sixth Doctor